


The Story of Scott and Stiles

by theginger607



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theginger607/pseuds/theginger607
Summary: Nothing ever happens to Scott McCall; the most interesting thing about him is his best friend and he hasn't seen him all summer.or what happens when Scott and Stiles see each other for the first time after a summer apart.





	

Stiles sat in his empty jeep playing with his police scanner as he tried to find something entertaining to do. He felt a little pent up. Scott had blown off their planes for some reason or the other. Normally Stiles wouldn’t mind Scott blowing him off. It didn’t happen very often but it was the last night of the summer for Christ sake! Plus Stiles hadn’t seen Scott most of the summer. Scotts mom had grounded him for the first half of the summer because Stiles had talked him into sneaking out the night before their final exams. Scott had failed the exam. His mom had managed to talk the teacher into letting Scott retake the test. Then The Sherif had grounded Stiles for breaking into the station and going through the old cold case files… again. Stiles had been itching to see Scott. He knew he would see Scott when he picked him up for school the next day but it wasn’t the same thing as just chilling and playing video games.  
“All unites report to head of the Beacon Hills trail.” Stiles jumped as the scanner went off.  
The boy stayed still and quiet. There had to be something big going on if they needed everyone. A minute went by without the scanner going off. Stiles pulled out his phone hoping his dad would give him more answers.  
“What is it Stiles?” The Sheriff asked. He had picked up his phone after the first ring.  
“What are you doing dad?” Stiles paused trying to sound disinterested. “Do you want me to bring you some dinner to the station?”  
“Don’t even think about it Stiles.” The Sherif sounded exasperated. “I know you know about the dead body.”  
“Body?” Stiles asked nearly jumping out of his seat with excitement. “Is there a body? Who is it?”  
Stiles heard a soft swear from his dad. Stiles could hear snips of people talking to his dad. There was a body in the wood. They couldn’t identify the victim yet. There was a muffled sound as The Sherif tried to cover his phone. The last thing he wanted was for his already over curious son to wonder into the woods at night.  
Stiles was just about to hang up when he heard it. There wasn’t just a body in the woods. They had only managed to find half the body. Stiles didn’t get to hear anything else before his dad hung up his phone or it went dead as he ventured deeper into the woods.  
Stiles didn’t even stop to think before he threw his jeep into drive and headed to Scott’s. Scott could be a real stick in the mud sometimes but even he would want to go see the body. If he didn’t want to see the body he would go just keep Stiles from wondering the woods late at night. Scott was a good guy like that.  
*~*  
Scott moved around his room slowly. His house was dark and quiet. His mom had to work a double shirt at the hospital. Normally Scott would have had Stiles over. He almost always had Stiles over. It wasn’t that Scott didn’t want to see Stiles but he knew as soon as he saw Stiles he would be sucked back into his world.  
The summer without Stiles had been long and boring but Scott had also managed to get a lot done. For the first time in his life Scott was able to finish all of his summer assignments. He even had time to start working out. Scott had so much free and the only thing he could think to do to fill that time was work out. He spent hours at the gym or out in his yard trying to get ready for lacrosse. He knew if he wanted to even have a chance to be caption he had to build his body to at least look like Jackson’s. The entire process had been long and grueling with the asthma.  
Scott stripped off his shirt as he stepped in front of his mirror. He twisted his body from side to side. He wasn’t as defined as Jackson but he defiantly looked better than he did at the start of the summer. He had managed to turn most of his baby fat into muscle. He had nice abs and his chest seemed broader. Scott twisted one last time this time looking at his ass. He hadn’t planned on toning his ass when he started working out his legs but he had to admit it did sit up nicely.  
Scott let out a shaking breath as he took a quick puff from his inhaler before he short jumped to grab the pull up bar he had set up in his room. He had to buy it after his mom thought he was using the gym as an excuse to go see Stiles. She had told him he had to stay in the house until she could trust him. He spent a whole mouth in his house or with his mom at the hospital. He bough the bar after the first three days; he felt like all his hard work would be a waste if he didn’t. As Scott started his pull up count he was glad he bought it.  
Scott stopped dead on the fourth rep when he heard a noise outside his house. He thought for a moment it was a dog. Then he heard it moving on his roof. He dropped to his feet. He looked around his room for weapon. He spotted his old bat resting next to his door. Scott didn’t think anymore as he grabbed the bat and headed down the stairs to his front door.  
*~*  
Stiles pulled up in front of the McCall house. The house was dark all except for the soft glow coming from the widow of one of the upper level rooms. Stiles turned his jeep off. The light was to dull to be coming from the lamp in Scott’s room. The light must be spilling in from the bathroom. A smile grew on Stiles face as he got an idea.  
Stiles had no trouble finding the foot holds he needed to climb the tree that lead him to Scott’s window. He had come through Scott’s window enough times in his life to know. Stiles silently thought about how he could probably climb the tree and find his way to Scott’s room even if he was blind.  
Stiles stopped his assent as he heard a small branch snap under his weight. The lanky boy silently wonder if his summer growth spurt finally made him to heavy to climb the tree. He gave a small shrug. If he fell it wouldn’t be the first time. He broke his arm two different times climbing the tree to get to Scott. If it happened again he would be fine. Scott would take him to the hospital and even though the night would be boring at least he got to spend it with Scott.  
Stiles gave a small laugh as he finally made it to the actually roof. He hopped Scott was asleep. There was nothing better than scary the shit out of Scott when he was asleep. Stiles peaked his head around to look in Scott’s window.  
The room was empty. The window was closed. Stiles gave a small sigh. Scott always left the window open for him. The boy wondered if his best friend had lied to him. Maybe Scott had found a new friend over his summer away from Stiles. Maybe he was spending his last night of summer with him instead. Stiles felt his blood run just a little warmer at the thought of Scott spending his time with someone else.  
Stiles made his way to the edge of the roof. He no longer cared if he was quiet. Scott wasn’t home. There was a click as the front door was open. Stiles stood up straiter. Scott was home. He had tried to catch Stiles before he got on the roof.  
Stiles quickly made his way from the edge of the roof to where it met the lower hanging roof of the McCall porch. Stiles tried to swing his body down just as Scott tried to look up at the roof. The two nearly headed butted.  
Stiles screamed not expecting Scott to be that close. “Scott Scott it’s me!” Stiles yelled not wanting Scott to hit him with the bat he was holding. “God,” Stiles said shaking his limbs.  
“Stiles?” Scott asked the question clear in his voice. “What are you doing here?”  
“Why do you have a bat?”  
“I thought you were a predator.” Scott said holding the bat up before he dropped it down by his side.  
Stiles shook his head as he made his way off the roof. He dropped down to the ground turning to face his friend. He stopped a little short as he noticed Scott digging in the pocket of his sweats. Scott pulled out his inhaler. He took a large puff before he turned to fully face Stiles.  
“What are you doing here?”  
Stiles stood his feet rooted to his spot as he took in Scott. It had only been one summer since he had last seen Scott but damn had Scott changed. When Stiles had last seen his best friend he was still covered in baby fat. Scott never would have dared to come outside without a shirt on. As it was Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off Scott’s chest. His chest was broad and his pecks actually stood out with muscle. He had abs! Stiles licked his lips slowly wondering briefly what it would feel like to run his tongue over Scott’s newly toned body.  
“Stiles!” Scott barked taking a step closer to his friend.  
Stiles shook his head and looked away from his friend’s body. “There is a body.”  
“Huh?” Scott asked confused at why Stiles had suddenly stopped moving. Stiles never stopped moving or talking for that matter but at that moment Scott couldn’t seem to get him to do either of those things.  
“In the woods…” Stiles stopped. As much as Stiles wanted to he couldn’t ignore Scott’s new defined muscles. “Have you been working out all summer?”  
“What?” Scott asked still confused. What did his working out have to do with a body or the woods? “Are you drunk or something?”  
“No,” Stiles said letting his eyes travel the rest of the way over Scott’s body. The young teen stopped to stair at his friend’s ass. Normally Scott’s sweats hung loose around him but they didn’t anymore. His body seemed to have filled out the loose fitting material was well. They sat low on his waist and hugged his thighs. The material did nothing to hide the swell of his ass either.  
“Stiles I swear to god if you don’t start talking I am going to hit you with this bat.”  
Stiles blinked a few times finally clearing his mind. He could drink in more of Scott after he told him about the dead body. It annoyed Stiles that he was so distracted by Scott. It’s not like Stiles has never seen Scott shirtless before. Hell, he has seen Scott naked more times than he could count. It’s not like he was blind either. He knows Scott is attractive. Even when they were kinds Scott had this rough appeal that Stiles lack. There was just something about seeing Scott’s new found muscles that was doing something to Stiles insides. He had never thought of Scott sexually before or at least not in depth. Now it seemed to be all Stiles could think about.  
“I asked if you had been working out all summer.”  
“Yeah,” Scott spoke with a smile. “I didn’t really know what to do without you around so I started working out. I mean it will be good for lacrosse.”  
“Are you going to try out for captain?” Stiles was finally moving. He was making his way onto the porch to stand next to Scott. He would tell him about the dead body in a minute. Right now Stiles just wanted to hear Scott talk. It was perfect to be near him.  
“I planned on it. I mean none of this,” Scott gestured his hands around his body, “changes the fact that I am a shit lacrosse player but I should be harder to take down now.”  
Stiles wanted to punch himself for picturing himself tacking Scott to the ground. Only in Stiles fantasy they weren’t on the lacrosse field and they were in significantly less clothes. He had only been around Scott for five minutes and he was horny as fuck. Stiles hopped he would get over whatever had come over him.  
“So Scotty boy did you do anything other than workout during your Stilesless summer?” The two boys made their way into the house. Stiles planted himself down the couch and waited for Scott to sit on the other end before he tossed his feet up into his lap.  
Scott gave a low chuckle as Stiles plopped his feet into his lap. He almost forgot how nice it was to have Stiles near him. The thing about Stiles is that once he gets attached to you he becomes part of you. You don’t even realize you are falling into his web until it is to late. Scott and Stiles had been a unit for so long that when they were apart it didn’t even register at first. It felt like Stiles was there but he was hiding. It wasn’t until he was back at Scott’s side that he realized how much he missed him.  
Scott looked over at the lanky boy on his couch. Stiles had changed over the summer as well. The changes in Stiles were a lot more subtle then the changes that Scott had but he could still see them. Stiles had grown a few inches. He also seemed to fill out his clothes more. Stiles wasn’t toned like Scott but he had muscle and Scott could see it even through the many layers Stiles always seemed to wear.  
The change in Stiles wasn’t just physical. Scott could see it in the way he moved. Stiles was just as hyper as ever and he still didn’t seem to know who to keep still but still something was different. Maybe it was the way Stiles eyes seemed to be a little bit wider or maybe it was that his voice had finally dropped. Stiles would always have a kinda high voice but it was defiantly deeper. Scott found that a little unfair. His voice still sounded so young.  
“Scott?” Stiles said leaning in to flick at Scott’s long hair.  
“Oh sorry,” Scott smiled as Stiles. “Honestly all I did this summer was work on school and workout. Sometimes I would go with mom to the hospital. I went past the station a few times but you were never outside when I did.” Scott paused. “Oh and I worked at the vet clinic. I got to help in a few surgeries. That was really cool.”  
“Sounds like more fun than my summer.” Stiles kicked his foot. “All I did was hang out at the station with dad. He said he couldn’t trust me at home.”  
“That sucks dude. At least it’s over now. Mom said as long as I don’t fail anything else we can go back to how we used to do things.”  
Stiles was silent. He wanted to asked Scott about the girl he was seeing at the end of the year. He wondered if Scott had kissed her. Stiles had still yet to be kissed. Scott had texted him and told him they broke up a few weeks into summer but that was all he knew. He didn’t know if they had done anything before they broke up and for some reason that seemed really important.  
“Did you ever get a chance to make out with that girl before you two broke up?”  
“No,” Scott said looking down. He had to be the biggest loser in all of Beacon Hills. He was about to start sophomore year and he had still yet to even kiss a girl.  
“Did you?” Scott paused. “I mean did you kiss anyone this summer?”  
“Nope.”  
Stiles looked at Scott his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Stiles had never really thought about kissing Scott. They had joked about it before but nothing ever came of the joke. Usually when Stiles thought of Scott he thought of him like his brother but as they laid on Scott’s couch Stiles was starting to rethink his opinion of Scott.  
Stiles swallowed as the room fell silent. Something was awkward and Stiles didn’t like it. He thought about telling Scott about the body. He had raced all the way there to tell him. Maybe that is what they needed. They just needed something to push them back on track. A late night adventure was perfect for them.  
Stiles opened his mouth to tell Scott about the body. “Maybe we should kiss?” That was not the question Stiles had meant to ask.  
“You think we should kiss?”  
“I don’t see why now. I mean we are probably the only two teenagers left who haven’t kissed someone yet. Plus if either of us suck at it we can tell each other.” Stiles swung his feet of Scott’s lap so he could sit closer to his friend.  
“Come on Scotty.” Stiles whispered low in Scott’s ear.  
Scott shivered at the sensation of Stiles so close to him. Maybe it was the idea of starting his sophomore year still having never kissed anyone. Maybe it was being away from Stiles for so long or maybe this was something Scott had always wanted and he was just to shy to admit it. Either way Scott didn’t need to think about it.  
“Fine but let’s go to my room. I would feel weird kissing you down here.”  
Stiles didn’t need to be told twice. He was on his feet and halfway up the stairs before Scott was even off the couch.  
Scott stepped into his room a few moments after Stiles. Somehow those few moments where all Stiles needed to make himself comfortable on Scott’s bed. Scott swallowed at the sight of Stiles in his bed. He thought he should be used to Stiles in his bed. Stiles was at Scott’s more than he was home most of time but something was different. Scott felt like everything was different.  
“So ah… How should we do this?” Scott asked as he crawled over to where Stiles was in his bed.  
Stiles’s rolled so he was straddling Scott’s hips. “Is this okay?”  
“Yeah,” Scott breathed out just wanted to pull Stiles head down and connect their mouths.  
Stiles kept his hands on either side of Scott’s body. All he really wanted to do was run them up Scott’s chest. He wanted to feel all of the muscles. He wanted to lick them, mark them. Stiles got the overwhelming urge just mark every inch of Scott. He wanted anyone who looked at him to know Stiles had been there first.  
Stiles leaned down slowly. He was just inches away from Scott’s mouth when he stopped. Stiles wasn’t trying to be a tease but he was suddenly nervous. What if he was a bad kisser? What if he went to far to fast? What if he screwed up everything? A summer without Scott had been miserable but a lifetime without Scott would be hell.  
“Stiles please,” Scott whimpered. Stiles was so close. He could feel his breath ghosting over his lips.  
“Maybe-“ Scott surged up and closed the distance between him and Stiles before Stiles could call off the kiss.  
Stiles was so shocked by Scott’s sudden surge it took him a moment to kiss back. It took them a couple of tries to get the angle right but they figured it out. Stiles wasn’t really sure what else they were supposed to do. The heavy press of Scott’s lips where nice and it was defiantly better than what he had so far but did it count as a kiss?  
Stiles went to sit up. He wanted to ask Scott what he thought. He needed to know if he sucked at kissing. He didn’t make it very far before Scott’s hand was on the back of his head. He pulled him back down and reconnected their lips. Stiles didn’t hesitate this time. He stuck his tongue out to lick into Scott’s mouth.  
The second Stiles’s tongue made contact with Scott’s lips his was moaning. The sound was quickly muffled by Stiles tongue in his mouth. Scott didn’t really know what to do other than copy Stiles. If Stiles minded the blatant copycatting he didn’t give any indication.  
The boys licked and sucked at each other for another few minutes before Stiles was pulling back. Scott desperately tried to drag Stiles back. He didn’t want to let him go agin not when he tasted so good.  
“Scotty shhh,” Stiles laughed planting a soft kiss on Scott’s limps. “I’m not going anywhere but you can hardly breath.”  
“‘m fine,” Scott panted gasping for breath. It wasn't an attack but he really was having a hard time breathing.  
Stiles rolled his eyes as he blindly reached over to grab Scott’s inhaler from where it rested on his bedside table. “Just use this big boy.”  
Scott took a few puffs from his inhaler. He took a moment to steady his breathing. As he did he watched Stiles. His lips where swollen and spit slicked. Scott moaned again just from the sight. God Stiles was hot. When did Stiles get so hot?  
“Can we go again?” Scott asked already reaching out for Stiles.  
“Sure Scotty,” Stiles stopped. “Can I touch you?”  
Scott’s dick gave a little jump. Scott hadn’t even realized he was half hard. The thought of Stiles running his hands all over him made his dick jump again.  
Scott’s only answer was to gab Stiles and reconnect their lips. He took his hands off Stiles head to guid his hands to his torso. Scott didn’t need to tell Stiles where or who to touch him. Stiles somehow knew.  
“You should-oh fuck!” Scott moaned as Stiles started trailing kisses down Scott’s neck. He took his time working at the spot that made Scott scream.  
“You should take this off.” Scott managed to say as he desperately pulled at Stiles shirt.  
Scott whined as Stiles sat back up. He was only gone long enough to strip off his shirt before he was back to sucking marks on Scott’s neck.  
Scott tried to push Stiles back off him so he could get a better look. He settled for feeling instead. Scott knew he should care that Stiles was leaving marks. His mom would ask questions and guys at school would make comments. Only Scott couldn’t say no. He had never been able to say no to Stiles.  
“Fuck Stiles!” Scott screamed as he bucked his hips. Stiles had moved from Scott’s neck to his chest. He had his lips wrapped around one of Scott’s nipples. He was giving the little bud the same amount of attention he had been giving Scott’s neck.  
Scott was a whimpering mess as he clawed at Stiles back and chest. Stiles wasn’t close enough for Scott to be able to rub up agents him and he hated it. Stiles was ripping him apart and there was nothing he could do about it. Scott had lost total control but Stiles was so sure of himself. All of Stiles usual energy was being honed. Stiles for once wasn’t a ball of limbs. He knew what he was doing and he was going about it in the same way he went about research. All Scott wanted was for Stiles to lose control.  
“How are you so good at this?” Scott asked as he shook and bucked his hips desperate for friction.  
Stiles pulled of Scott’s nipple with a pop. “Porn,” Stiles said with a simple shrug as he moved to worship Scott’s other nipple. “That is the other thing I did this summer. I watched a lot of porn Scotty.”  
Scott shivered at the thought of Stiles sitting in his desk chair his hands down has paints. He could almost see Stiles bucking his hips. He could almost hear the little noises he made.  
“What did you think about?” Scott asked trying to gain some control. He knew the answer. Stiles thought about Lydia or Danny. Scott had heard enough of Stiles wet dreams to know that much. Still he plunged on trying out dirty talk. “Did you think about me?”  
Stiles stopped his movements. Was Scott fucking with him? Until that night Stiles had never thought about wanting to see Scott naked. Sure he had a thing for guys with dark skin and dark shaggy hair but that had nothing to do with Scott. Stiles was a lover. He liked all types of people and if Scott happened to be one of those then so be it. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was Scott.  
Scott took advantage of Stiles pause in movement. Stiles had let his guard down and Scott was going to take advantage of that. Scott used his added muscles to roll him and Stiles over.  
Scott now hovered over Stiles. He used his leverage to push Stiles legs farther apart before he slid between them. Scott locked lips with Stiles letting his tongue snake into Stiles mouth. Stiles moaned under him. The sound was like music to Scott’s ears. Scott finally had some control.  
“You like that thought don’t you Scotty?” Stiles asked his voice low in Scott’s ear. “You like the idea of me jerking off to you?” Scott’s dick gave another jump. He was so hard. He was leaking. He just wanted Stiles to touch him.  
“Yeah,” He breathed kissing his way down Stiles neck. He continued to rub on Stiles. The friction was rough and nowhere near enough.  
“Do you jerk off to me? Do you lay and bed and think about this? Do you think about me marking you? Do you think about me letting you fuck me? Is that it Scotty? Do you want to fuck me?”  
Scott was whimpering at the thought. The idea of being in Stiles was the single hottest thing Scott could think of. The image of Stiles under him moaning his name. “Touch me, please Stiles. I need you to touch me.”  
“But I am touching you.” Stiles smirked as he ran his hand up Scott’s chest making sure to catch his nipples.  
“You know what I mean,” Scott nearly growled.  
Scott wasn’t sure how it happened but next thing he know he was on his back and his sweat pants where somewhere on the other side of the room. Stiles was naked as well as he sat on Scott’s hips. Stiles had his mouth on Scott’s neck as he rutted against him. Scott was moaning and whimpering as he ran one hand though Stiles buzzed hair. He had thought because Stiles was so clam he wasn’t nearly as desperate as he was but if the way Stiles was moving was any indication was just as desperate.  
Scott didn’t know what to do with his hand but move it to Stiles ass. He squeezed at the rounded muscle causing Stiles to moan. Scott remembered what Stiles had said earlier about the fucking. They were both to close to even consider it at the moment and Scott had no lube but maybe next time they could fuck.  
“I’m close,” Stiles breathed.  
“Me too,” Scott panted.  
Scott continued to play with Stiles ass. If the moans Stiles was making was any indiction he liked it when Scott grabbed his ass. Scott was so far gone he didn’t realize who close he was to Stiles hole until he felt his thumb catch on it. He didn’t press hard. He hardly even ghosted over it but that was all it took for Stiles. He was coming as a stream of curses mixed with Scott’s name was spilling out of his mouth.  
Scott came just a moment later. The look on Stiles face was enough to send him over the edge. He was screaming Stiles name as he shot white, hot cum all over Stiles stomach.  
The boys took a moment to come down from their orgasms. Scott was breathing heavy and he wasn’t sure if it was from his asthma or from the orgasm. He reached out for his inhaler just in case. Stiles was up and getting it off the floor before Scott had a chance to say what was wrong.  
“Here ya go big boy,” Stiles said with a wink before he walked off into Scott’s bathroom to get a washcloth. Orgasms were nice; they were great actually but waking up to dried cum in the morning was not.  
“Thank you,” Scott whispered as Stiles came back in the room clean and with a warm washcloth in hand. Stiles smiled down at Scott as he gently whipped the cum off of him.  
“For the orgasm or for cleaning you off?”  
“Both,” Scott said grabbing Stiles wrist and pulling him next to him on the bed. Scott gave Stiles a few short kisses before pulling him into a spoon.  
Stiles wiggled his ass just a bit. “Maybe next time you can actually fallow through on that finger.” Stiles didn’t need to ask if there would be a next time. They both knew there would be. Something had shifted. They didn’t need to name it.  
The room was silent for a long while. Stiles was still and happy. Scott actually thought Stiles was sleep.  
“Hey Stiles?”  
“Hmm?’  
“Not that that wasn’t great but why did you actually come here tonight? I know it wasn’t to ask me about my summer and I am pretty sure you didn’t plan the sex.”  
“Oh yeah,” Stiles voice was light and happy as he remembered the original reason he come to Scott. “They found a dead body in the wood. Well, they found half a dead body in the woods. I wanted to go find the other half.”  
“Are you bummed you didn’t get to find it?”  
“Not really, this was way better than some dead body. I’m sure it would have ended up being something from another town. It’s not like going out there would have changed our lives.”  
Scott smiled at that. Stiles was right. Nothing cool ever happened in Beacon Hills and nothing ever happened to them.

**Author's Note:**

> So I may make this into a series but I am not sure just yet. I guess that will depend on you guys. Let me know if you want me to add more to this. :)


End file.
